User talk:TEXASKING159
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eleanor Lamb page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? *Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 10:51, 2010 May 26 Concerning your newest page, well first, it might be a better idea to put it in a gallery, and second, there are hundreds of corpses. Third, this does not require a article of it's own. Although, props on the screenshots, but it might be a better idea to put this in a blog than a mainspace page. If you have a reasonable argument to why it should stay, please tell me on [talk page [n|My talk]] page. Also, when you do leave me a message, please sign it with four tidles (This is a tidle ~) Like I have done here Michael RyanTalk 01:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, they just got deleated. Gardimur was probably the one who deleated them, still, they would make a good blog. Michael RyanTalk 01:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I have already explained why your article was deleated. Also please sign with four tidles on talk pages. Michael RyanTalk 11:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh and Stigma-231 is very rerely on these days, so you might want to talk to a different Administrator, because she might not answer any messages you leave her. Michael RyanTalk 11:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Why your article was deleted Here on the wiki we usually judge a new article by it's usefulness and also by its grammar. "List of Corpse" is not useful information, because it just combined all the information from the separate character articles and the character list page in a format that is harder to read. It was redundant, and therefore it was deleted. "Category:The dead" was deleted for the same reason, and because are not meant to be articles. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I re-deleted the article. I suggest you do not remake the page at all, since it isn't something the community needs. If you would like to help around the wiki, try doing some things that are suggested at the community portal. Also, please remember to sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:48, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry the time you put into it was lost, which is why I am trying to show you better ways you could spend your time. You just need a little more experience with the way wikis work, and the community portal is a good place to start. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) A little light. Seeing as you are trying to help but are not sure of why your pages are getting deleted and to do, I highly suggest you read this page and follow it, it should help. Ask me if you need anything. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091201175140/bioshock/images/thumb/f/f7/80.png/20px-80.png El Ammo Bandito, "¿Sería tan amable?" 20:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Um, once you leave me a message I can actualy read I will help you. Michael RyanTalk 22:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Actualy, never mind. I just noticed that you edited my user page. Forget what I said, I will not be helping you. I specificly said, in bold underlined all capitals, at the top of my page not to edit it. This is not tollerated. Michael RyanTalk 22:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:why Gardimuer may have already answered nicely, but I'd like to shed my personal two cents on it. I deleted your article because it was requested, and because it was largely unnecessary. They were nice screenshots and everything, but the topic did not warrant its own article. You could have just as well made a blog, a very interesting one at that. But an article, one with admittedly poor grammar and writing? No. Also lmao "lazeybones." You'd better play nice, kiddo, or we're going to have problems. Don't go editing another user's user page without their permission to do so. Got it? Oh and for future reference, kindly sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). Thanks. <3 -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 02:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC)